


Little Foxes, five year itch, part 3/3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-01
Updated: 2002-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex has the baby and a new career is started.





	Little Foxes, five year itch, part 3/3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Little Foxes, five year itch, part 3/3

### Little Foxes, five year itch, part 3/3

#### by Laurel

Note: Just a final note about the creation of this sequel. It was written in response to several readers' queries on what happens next. This is what I came up with and it was fun to write. Thank you for the little nudge. 

Spoilers: Just first two parts of the story. 

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters. Except for the kids. They certainly are characters. 

When he pulled the car into the drive, Alex looked at his home with a mixture of profound guilt and relief. What would Fox think of him? Would he kick him out? Would he want him back? 

Alex sighed and got out of the car. The baby gave a kick as if he recognized home. Alex patted his stomach and smiled. 

"At least I'm never alone with you inside me," he said softly. 

The house was quiet, with only a low murmur of voices. It didn't come from the television or radio. No goofy videos playing or sing-a-long records. He headed upstairs and tossed his overnight bag in the bedroom. 

He lingered over each room he entered, noting the slight disarray that never completely disappeared in a house filled with children. It was neat though. There was no laundry on the floor, no toys ready to puncture a hole in his bare foot littering the hallway, no crayon drawings on the wall. 

In the office, Fox's computer screen was black, his research books neatly stacked on the corner, an ashtray full of sunflower seeds the only evidence he'd been in the room recently. 

Alex headed to Star's room where the noise seemed to be coming from. He opened the door silently and was treated to the sight of Fox reading quietly to the girls who were both snuggled against him and paying close attention to the story. Alex recognized the book. It was the Secret of Nimh, one of his favorites. 

He looked at them for several minutes, savoring the sight of them. The girls would sometimes ask questions about what was happening in the story or what something meant. They were all oblivious to Alex's presence. 

He gently cleared his throat. Three pairs of eyes looked up. One was hazel and tired-looking, hope flickering in their depths, another also hazel and drooping with sleepiness and the third a deep green, his little sweetheart. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" the girls screamed and jumped out of bed. Both grabbed one leg and clung tightly to Alex until he scooped them up in his arms. They hugged his neck and squealed delightedly against his throat. 

Alex took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of talcum powder, Johnson's baby shampoo and lavender bubble bath. Their chubby arms were soft as flower petals and just as ticklish against his throat. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into their clean, shiny hair. 

Fox approached the three of them and Alex opened his eyes to see his lover smile gratefully before he was wrapped in his firm embrace. All four of them stood there for several minutes just enjoying each other's company. 

"Daddy where have you been?" 

"I needed to be alone a little bit, Kat." 

"Why? Don't you like us anymore?" 

"Oh god, baby I love you. I would never leave you," he whispered. His voice was husky with tears he held in check. 

"We love you too. Don't ever go away again." 

"Okay, sweetie I won't." 

"Hey girls, how about if Star finishes reading this chapter? I need to talk to your daddy okay? We'll be back to tuck you in in a few minutes." 

They nodded in unison and bounced back up on the bed. Star picked up the book and read to her sister, a finger underlining each word. 

Fox and Alex left the room. 

"I'm sorry Fox, I just needed some time after everything that's been happening." 

"Shh, I know. I understand. Really, I do." 

"The girls were good?" 

"Let's just say they always make life interesting." 

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I wanted to. I was just so fed up. God, I'm a horrible father. You must hate me." 

"No, no Alex. You're wonderful, more amazing than I realized. I've been taking you for granted for so long and when you left after Star almost set the house on fire it finally dawned on me how rough you've had it. I mean, you take care of the house and the girls and me and you hardly have any time for yourself. I wonder how you've done it for so long." 

"It wasn't always like that you know. You helped me a lot in the beginning, when we had Star and had to buy a house and everything." 

"Yeah but still. You do most of the work around here and I just get so wrapped up in my work that I ignored your needs. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it until it was too late. It's not too late, is it Alex?" he asked anxiously. 

Alex looked into Fox's eyes and saw relief and welcome there. There was the glow of love and joy in those remarkable eyes but there was also fear, fear of being left alone. 

"Oh God, baby no. I was so worried you were going to kick me out. Never mind me leaving for good." 

Fox opened his arms to Alex and they stood wrapped in each other's embrace, breathing in each other's scent deeply, nuzzling their faces together. Fox's hand slipped under Alex's shirt and rubbed his back comfortingly. Alex gave a little sigh and held him closer. He nuzzled his little nose into Fox's throat until Fox chuckled. 

They pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. There was a restored balance of equality and the affirmation of love and acceptance that each one sought. 

"Come on, let's go talk," Fox tugged his arm. 

"Hey don't we have a couple of daughters to tuck in for the night?" 

"Right. I almost forgot." 

They headed back to Star's room and found both girls asleep with the book closed beside them. Fox slipped the bookmark into the page where he had left off. Alex picked up Kat gently and brought her to her own room. Her hand went to her mouth automatically in sleep and Alex gently pulled it away. She curled up as soon as he settled her down. He noted that Fox had done the laundry. The soft scent of softener wafted up from the sheets. He loved the little girl's sheet set which featured little puppies and kittens cavorting in harmony together but he stifled a giggle when he discovered the dryer sheet still stuck in the folds of the top sheet. 

"Whatever am I going to do with you Fox Mulder?" 

Alex smiled and took the dryer sheet with him fully prepared to milk as much humor out of the situation as he could. 

He kissed both girls as did Fox, and made sure the windows were locked and the alarm system set. 

He smiled when he saw that the ruined paint on the windowsill had been repainted and the curtains replaced. They were light yellow with lacy designs that looked as if they were hand sewn. It took him a moment to realize in the dim light from the hallway that the designs were white butterflies with little green antennae. 

Fox made them tea and they sat in the sunny yellow kitchen to talk. 

"I guess things need to change around here," he began. 

"Yeah Fox, they do. I need more time for myself. We have another little one on the way and with two precocious children running wild in the house, I just need more me time. We need to get control before things spiral out of our grasp." 

"The last week has been hard on all of us. The girls missed you. They'd wake up crying for you and I had to make sure they ate right and the housework was done." 

"And the fire department didn't get any calls." 

"Yeah that too. I did okay though you know? I mean, okay I'm not Julia Child but the kids ate well. I sort of cooked. I did laundry and I didn't shrink one thing." 

"Yeah I saw the results of your laundry." 

Alex held up the dryer sheet. 

Fox frowned and took it from him. "Where'd you get that?" 

"From in between the sheets." 

"Oh." Fox's face colored. 

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Alex mock promised. 

"Yeah, well." Fox gave him a sheepish grin. "The girls were great you know. They rallied round me and helped me out around the house. I told them I wanted everything nice for daddy Alex when he came home." 

"That's great. I guess you understand now what I've been talking about." 

"You have the patience of a saint." 

"Well I don't know that I'd go that far." 

"Seriously, Alex you do. I know I've been neglecting you and us. I need to help more around the house and I think it is time the girls learn a little more responsibility. You need more time for you. We'll sort it all out, I promise." 

Alex hugged Fox and Fox's arms wrapped around his lover holding him close. They stayed like that for a long time. 

Fox led Alex to bed, making sure the door was locked. It would really kill the mood to have one or both rug rats slipping into their room and asking for a glass of water while they were naked and in between the sheets. 

Fox lit some fragrant candles and Alex put on the mixed tape that Fox had made for him years ago. It reminded him of the long romantic evenings they had spent together before they had been over run by children and domestic duties and could spend the whole night making love, stopping only long enough to eat or sleep before resuming again. It was a time when Fox believed Alex was still innocent and Fox hadn't lost his idealism in the sea of cynicism that would soon come crashing over him like a tidal wave. 

It was like the first time they'd made love, slow and tentative, gentle and careful, careful not to push, careful not to hurt, yet searching out the vulnerable spots on each other's body and exploiting them until a satisfactory cry or moan was wrenched from an arched throat. 

They undressed each other slowly, almost reverently. Fox noted Alex's curved belly. He would begin showing soon. He knelt down and pressed his ear against Alex's abdomen, murmuring words of love to the growing child inside and the man who was his whole life. 

Alex tugged him back up and moved in for a hungry kiss. They snuggled deep under the covers, which muted the sounds of their passion. They ran their hands across each other, learning again the geography of each other's bodies. Fox cupped a hand over Alex's belly. The slight swelling was the only visible sign of his pregnancy. 

Alex ran his fingers through Fox's hair, relishing the thick, silky feel of it. Fox kissed his way back up until he met Alex face to face. "I love you. I never want to lose you again." 

"You won't," Alex promised. "Make love to me," he whispered. 

They moved against each other, letting the feeling of their hard cocks grinding together prolong their desire. Fox kissed his way back down, making sure he licked every inch of skin he could until he reached Alex's groin and swallowed his aching cock in one smooth move. He was rewarded with a low, plaintive groan. 

"Fox," Alex begged, tugging at his hair. "You'll make me come." 

"That's the general idea," Fox replied with a chuckle then went back to imitating a vacuum cleaner and trying to suck Alex dry. 

"I want you in me." 

Fox planted sweet, wet kisses on Alex's inner thighs. The muscles contracted under his assault and Alex shivered with delight. 

"Let me do this. I want to taste you. We have all night, baby." 

Alex relented. He smiled at the exquisite torture as Fox's warm breaths tickled his thighs and his tongue curled around his cock head. 

Alex's smiled widened. They did have all night. He urged Fox on with an insistent hand. Hell, they had the rest of their lives. 

Fox let his cock slip out of his mouth with a soft slap against his stomach and crawled up to kiss Alex breathless. 

There was no finesse. Just hungry wet kisses, caressing hands eager to touch warm skin and legs tangling together trying to get as close to each other as possible. They wanted to re-learn the unique textures of skin, from pebbly nipples to smooth skin, from the planes of thighs to the little extra bit of flesh on a hipbone. Their cocks ground together, rubbing their sticky heads, making their need more urgent. 

The scented air filled with their groans of pleasure. Fox rolled over on top of Alex, spread his lover's legs apart to fill the space with his body and latched on to Alex's mouth, sucking another kiss from him, frantically rubbing and humping against him until they both came. 

Fox lay on top of him, sated and exhausted, careful not to put any pressure on his stomach. He shoved his face into the crook of his shoulder, lazily kissed his heated skin. 

Alex's arm rubbed over his back soothingly, making trails through the sheen of sweat, skating over the entire length of his back. 

There was a little knock on the door. 

"Daddy, can I have a glass of water?" Kat's plaintive sleepy voice called out. 

Alex laughed. Fox was already gathering up a clean, dampened washcloth and in the process grabbing a robe to throw on. He rubbed his chest and belly clean and tossed the damp cloth to Alex. 

"Welcome home," Fox whispered. 

Alex smiled up at him. It was good to be needed but even better, he thought, to be wanted. 

The baby grew inside Alex as his relationship with Fox deepened. They were closer than they'd been in months. Fox always made time for his lover and made sure he had extra attention while he was going through the many different stages of his pregnancy. 

He engaged their daughters to help as well and with minimal prodding they were picking up their own toys and fighting less, even helping out a bit around the house with easy tasks. 

Alex was aware of the changes in the household and never failed to show his appreciation of Fox and the girls. He signed up for a writing class and an art class to get out of the house. Those few hours away from responsibility gave him a chance to relax, gather his thoughts and spread his creative wings. 

Fox even hired a nanny and housekeeper part time, a terrifically efficient Irish woman named Mary with frizzy hair that she tinted orange-red. She was Margaret Thatcher crossed with Mary Poppins. 

This allowed Fox to get work done on his book, the girls adored her and Alex was pleased that the house was clean. Well, it was clean for a few short hours anyway. 

When he was nearly full-term, he avoided the nanny as well as the neighbors, going out at odd hours and dressing in baggy sweats and jackets to conceal his growing stomach. 

But when the time came that Alex felt the first contractions he was at home with the girls alone. A frantic Alex called Fox on his cell phone. 

"Baby I'm stuck in a traffic jam from hell. I'll get there as soon as I can. What about the girls? Are they home with you?" 

"Yeah, Fox. I'll have to bring them with me. I suppose I could call a cab but I'd rather you brought me to Dana's clinic." 

"What about the neighbors?" 

"The Parkers left this morning on vacation. I could try Mrs. Ross but I saw her with her jogging partner this morning and I haven't seen them come home yet." 

"Damn. Wait, call Walter and see if he's home. Okay?" 

"All right, but please hurry. I need you there." 

"I'll do my best. Hang in there." 

Alex hung up the phone. He could hear horns blaring on the other end as he placed the phone back on the cradle. 

"Star! Kat!" he called out. 

Both girls came racing down the stairs. 

"What is it daddy?" 

"It's time for your baby brother to come out." 

"Oh goody." Star launched herself at Alex's round, protruding stomach. 

"I need to call Uncle Walter to have him pick me up. You two have to come with us okay?" 

"Okay. I like Aunt Dana's clinic. Can we see the baby being born?" 

"No, sorry, sweetie. I think that might be a bit much for you." 

"But dad I saw a baby being born on television," Star insisted. 

"They show too much stuff on television," he muttered. 

He picked up the phone and punched in Walter's number. 

"Walter I need your help." 

"What is it?" 

"I'm having contractions and Fox is stuck in traffic. I don't think I can drive myself and I'd really rather not take a cab." 

In their excited stage he didn't think the girls would be able to keep his secret silent for long. He didn't trust them to keep it to themselves. Besides if anything happened how would he explain his situation or get the proper medical treatment? 

"I'm on my way, but I'll have to bring William too." 

"No problem. Thank you." 

Walter trudged out with the diaper bag and baby in tow. Luckily he had the van so everyone would fit comfortably. He got William settled into his car seat and threw the bag in the back. 

He was halfway to the house when he was pulled over by a police car. 

"Sir do you have any idea how fast you were driving?" 

"Actually yes I do officer. I can flash you my badge if you like but I haven't got time for that. I'm with the F.B.I." 

"You're on a case sir?" He looked curiously at the baby grinning at him. 

The officer's straightened back collapsed slightly into a comfortable slouch. His hand on his holster relaxed. The other hand that framed the window fell to his side. 

Even without seeing the man's shield his authority as a deputy director came through quite clearly in manner. 

"Actually I'm picking up a friend of mine. He's, I mean, she's having contractions. I need to bring her to my wife's clinic." 

"Oh I see. That certainly is an emergency. I'll give you a police escort," he offered cheerfully. 

"That won't be necessary," Walter protested. 

"I insist sir." The officer returned to his car and motioned for Walter to lead the way. 

"Now what?" he asked himself. The baby laughed and cooed and tried to stuff his foot into his mouth. 

He'd had to change Alex's gender obviously but once the cop saw him in person he'd definitely question them. Walter had no inclination to reveal Alex's secret to the world. 

He punched in Alex's number on his cell phone as he drove away from the curb. 

He picked up on the first ring. "Fox?" 

"No it's Walter. Listen Alex, I've run into a problem." 

"Oh no, Walter, don't tell me you can't come get me." 

"No I'm on the way. Do you still have that wig you wore last year to the Halloween party?" 

"You want to go to a costume party?" 

"No you have to play dress up. I got stopped on the way for speeding and I'm getting a police escort whether I want one or not. I told him I was picking up a pregnant friend to deliver her to the hospital." 

"Oh shit." 

"Yeah. Find that wig and put it on. Make yourself look as female as possible." 

"Okay, got it." 

Alex sent Star to the storage closet. He rubbed his stomach as another pain hit him. She found the wig packed away with all the other accumulated junk that got shoved into the cardboard boxes in the little storage area. 

Last year he, Fox and Dana had gone to an adult Halloween party dressed as Charlie's Angels characters. He'd gotten the Jacklynn Smith role and so had gotten to wear the long luxurious dark wig. Both he and Scully had vied for the coveted Farrah Fawcett get-up but Fox insisted that since it had been his idea he'd get to play the blond bombshell. 

He completed his outfit with a little of the kids' play make-up. Glaring pink cheeks and plum lipgloss made him a lot prettier. An oversized sweatshirt could very well belong to a woman, especially with the iron-on transfer printed in dazzling colors, "baby lives here", complete with arrow pointing down to his stomach completing the illusion. Thank goodness for Fox's warped fashion style. 

He waited Walter's arrival as patiently as he could, with the girls sitting quietly beside him. He had his overnight bag already stuffed with everything he'd need for the new baby and clothes for himself. After two kids he could get organized very quickly. 

He explained to the girls why he had to dress up like a lady. They accepted his explanation quite well but were still confused as to why usually only ladies had babies. 

He groaned as another contraction ripped through him. Star patted his stomach sympathetically and Kat frowned worriedly. She had the same little line above her nose as her father. 

Kat snuggled closer and chastised the baby. "You shouldn't hurt daddy. He's very nice. Mean baby," she muttered. 

Alex snorted, even as another contraction made him squirm. "That's just a signal that the baby needs to come out, sweetie. He's not doing it to hurt me. Besides it'll be over soon. We'll go to Aunt Dana's clinic and they'll operate on me to get the baby out. Then you'll see your new brother." 

"Where do they cut you?" Star asked. 

"Right here," Alex motioned with his hand. "Daddy has a little scar there already. Remember?" 

"From us, right?" Kat asked. 

"That's right." 

"Does it hurt when they cut you?" Kat's frown deepened. 

"No. They give me medicine so it doesn't hurt. I don't feel anything. Well not too much. And after the baby is born, they give me some more medicine in case it hurts." 

The doorbell rang and Star jumped up to answer. 

"Ask who it is first," Alex shouted after her. 

"It's Uncle Walter," she shouted back. 

"Let him in then and let's get going." 

They headed out after Alex carefully checked the alarm setting and made sure he had his cell phone with him. 

He tried not to slouch or walk bow legged as Walter helped him down the porch stairs. He waved at the police car as daintily as he could manage then struggled into the van. 

The girls were strapped into their car seats that Alex had dragged from the garage. They were on their way in minutes. 

Alex groaned and panted through the contractions accompanied by the whispered comforting words of his daughters. Walter drove quickly but expertly, weaving through traffic, following the police car with the siren blaring and the red light flashing like a beacon. 

They made it to the women's clinic in record time. The officer gave them a friendly wave as he left. 

Walter helped Alex out of the van and the girls followed them inside. The baby cooed in Walter's arms. He loved going for car rides but even better he loved seeing his mother. 

Dana greeted them at the front desk and William held out his chubby little arms, feet kicking as he implored his dad to let him go to her. She held him briefly and rubbed his back then handed him back to Walter. 

Alex was hustled into a room to get ready. One of the nurses took care of Walter and the brood of children, leading the way to the waiting area. She found coloring books for the girls and gave Walter a cup of coffee. She heated up William's lunch and insisted on feeding him while Walter relaxed. 

Alex was in a gown and a nurse shaved his abdomen in preparation for the surgery. He panted through the volley of contractions, moaning loudly and rubbing his stomach. Another nurse wrapped a fetal monitor around his middle to check on the baby. 

Dana greeted Alex once she had scrubbed up. "Hey Alex, how're you doing?" 

"I'd be better with Fox here." 

"I know but we really need to get started. We don't want to risk the baby rupturing through the sac in your belly. Who knows what kind of damage could be done to you internally?" 

"You're right, I know, but do you think we could wait a few more minutes? The contractions aren't that close together yet and a few minutes wouldn't hurt right?" 

Dana sighed. "I don't know. Right now the baby and you are doing fine but if we wait too long the baby could be in distress and you are definitely at risk without the surgery being performed promptly." 

Alex acquiesced. "Okay, but can I call Fox and have him listen to everything on his cell?" 

"You don't have to call. I'm here," Fox called out. He was out of breath and looking frazzled but rushed to Alex's side. 

"Oh, Fox you made it. You wouldn't believe what happened." 

"Alex, why are you wearing lipstick?" 

"I'll tell you later." 

A nurse ran up behind him struggling all the while to slip a pale yellow gown over his suit. She gave up trying to tie the flimsy string at the nape of his neck. 

Fox leaned over and kissed Alex tenderly. Alex closed his eyes and moaned lightly as another contraction ripped through him. Fox patted his belly sympathetically. 

"The girls are so excited about getting a little brother." 

"It'll be a change." 

"I hate to break this up guys, but I need to operate," Scully broke in. 

"Please slice away," Alex moaned in a pitiful whimper that ended in a yowl of pain. 

Fox stood steadfast, determined to watch the whole thing and not faint. He turned his face a little as Scully held the scalpel firmly over Alex's bursting abdomen. His belly was as round and pale as the underside of a marine mammal with thin streaks of shiny skin where previous and current stretch marks intersected. 

He'd watched countless autopsies that Scully had performed when they were partners. He had witnessed the most brutalized victims of violent death, had seen with his own eyes the vilest monsters that were beyond human imagination, and yet he could not stand to see Dana slice into Alex's belly to deliver their child. 

It was only blood and tissue he told himself, harmless alien-looking organs, the transparent innocuous sac that held their baby in a safe bubble of nurturing fluid. 

Alex blinked at Fox. The drugs had made him blissful. He could see the pained look in his lover's hazel eyes and reached out to grasp his hand. 

Fox squeezed it gratefully. He leaned over Alex and nuzzled his face as Dana did her work. 

Fox looked on in awe as Dana carefully slid the scalpel through Alex's abdomen and the womb wrapped in a thin undulating sac. They still hadn't figured out the purpose of it but it only appeared when Alex was expecting. Dana assumed it had something to do with either the baby receiving nutrients absorbed in its surface or providing some sort of protection for the baby. 

When Alex delivered, the sac which had to be ruptured in order to reach the baby in the womb, stayed attached to the uterine wall then dissolved and was somehow reabsorbed into Alex's body. At least it didn't show up in the ultrasound. The uterus would then shrink. What happened if the sac ruptured on its own no one wanted to find out but it didn't seem to be harmful to Alex in any way. 

"Oh, here he comes out," Alex alerted Fox. 

They watched as she made a delicate puncture in the sac that was undulating and beginning to thin out as the baby pushed against the delicate membrane. It was like looking at a soap bubble, spinning lazily in the air then finally bursting. 

The sac bubbled then deflated like a balloon and Dana reached down to the infant and severed the umbilical cord with Fox's help. The baby was a perfect little boy, with all his fingers and toes and, to Fox's eyes, an impressive penis. 

The sac retracted as the baby was pulled away from it with a gentle whisper of movement, gaining mobility as it was slowly sucked back into Alex's body. 

The child, startled by the loss of its warm and wet haven let out a wail. His eyes were assaulted by the lights, even though they had been replaced with the softest gentlest bulbs available and immediately bathed in a mild saltwater solution. For some biological reason, the babies responded best to mild light and the salty water. Fox and Dana had studied the babies' responses to different stimuli since part of their DNA make-up was alien in order to find the best possible environment for their children. 

Alex cooed over the baby for a few minutes while Fox and one of the nurses helped him hold the baby on his stomach. Then he was taken away to be cleaned up and checked out. 

Fox pressed little kisses all over Alex's face, murmuring his love for him. "We have a perfect little boy." 

"He has your nose," Alex replied. 

"Poor kid," Fox joked. "Lots of hair, huh?" 

"Yeah, he's got my hair," Alex cooed in a husky voice. 

"Those are some good drugs aren't they babe?" 

"Oh yeah," Alex sighed. 

While Dana stitched up Alex's belly, Fox watched the nurses as they cleaned his son, weighed and measured him. 

Alex and baby weren't separated for long. Alex snuggled the baby on his bare, warm skin, helped into position by Fox. He cooed at the sensation of warmth and the near darkness that pervaded the room and fell asleep. 

Fox was unable to restrain himself from touching his son, touching a ticklish foot that kicked out or the tiny finger that curled around his own. 

With each child they learned not only about parenting, but about their unique biological make-up, both alien and human, and the techniques needed to bond their babies to their fathers. 

Dim lights softened the sterile environment of Alex's private room. Fox played a tape of gurgling water and birdsong to soothe the infant, and Alex delighted in snuggling the boy on his bare chest. Every few hours he would need to feed and change him, bathe him in the seawater and sleep with the baby on his body. In the next few months he would have to gradually get used to regular water but for the time being they would use the things they had learned on the newest addition to the family. 

* * *

Alex was writing out thank you notes to everyone who had sent a gift for the baby. Fox alternately cooed over the baby in his bassinette and flipped through a baby name book. 

Alex carefully put stamps and their return address on each envelope while keeping on eye on both father and son. 

The baby looked up at Fox with wide uncomprehending eyes, looking quizzically at the odd creature who was murmuring nonsense words at him and pursing his lips like a fish. 

Star and Kat were playing together, engaged in making a Lite-Brite picture. Alex shuddered when he realized it was an alien. One of Fox's little green men. He appeared to be hitch-hiking or giving the finger. Alex wasn't sure which. They consulted each other before plugging in each peg. 

Alex smiled at his kooky family. He'd never been happier. 

"What about Elvis? That's a good name." 

Alex paled in fright. "Are you serious?" 

"Sure. There's Elvis Presley. Elvis Stoiko." 

"Name me another." 

Fox ignored the request. "Look it says in the baby name book that Elvis means all wise." 

Alex grabbed the book and turned it around. "It also says it's a form of Elwin, which means friend of the elves." 

Fox stroked his chin. "Hmm, do we know any elves?" 

"No." 

"We should be friendly to elves, Alex." 

"I shouldn't let you near the baby name book, Fox." 

"Although I did meet a genie once. And I do believe in fairies." 

"We're fairies. No Elvis." 

"You come up with something better," he challenged. "But it has to have a special meaning." 

Alex flipped through the book until he reached the letter r. "Here. Ryan. It means little king." 

"Not bad. Masculine yet sensitive. Meaningful and yet never trendy. Always in style, just like his old pop. Whoops, the little guy needs changing. I'll do the honors this time." 

Fox picked up his son and headed for the nursery. 

It had taken only a few weeks to re-decorate it for the little boy's arrival. The yellow walls stayed as did the wallpaper border covered with cavorting bumblebees and butterflies pouncing on daisies. The curtains had faded to a dull ivory so they were replaced with pale blue ones. The changing table had been taken out again as had the diaper pail, sturdy white crib and a new mobile with colorful animals all chasing each other in slow motion, just like the one in Kat's room. 

Fox expertly changed his son. Before he could get the clean diaper on him though, the little boy gave a gleeful screech and peed right on his dad. 

Alex snickered from the doorway. Fox wrinkled his nose at the stream of urine decorating his shirtfront. 

"I guess pisser wouldn't be such a hot name. Kids would tease him." 

Fox gave Alex an evil glare. 

"The king has spoken." Alex broke into a fit of giggles then groaned, holding his still tender middle. 

Fox took off his shirt and Alex fastened the diaper on the newly christened Ryan. They added Samuel as a middle name. 

* * *

Fox kept to his word and gave Alex the "me" time he needed. It wasn't too difficult to re-arrange schedules and the nanny was perfect, no-nonsense but never stern, loving but firm with the children. Alex got in touch with an agent with Fox's help, getting a lot of encouragement for the outline of the novel he wanted to write. 

Alex sighed and sat down at his desk across from Fox's. He started up the word processing program and grinned at his lover over the computer. He was excited at the prospect of his new project. He had a vague outline of the story, a mix of action and suspense in the modern age of spying, which he was quite familiar with considering his training and knowledge, the title character, which would be a heroic mixture of himself and Fox and a title, "The assassin smiled." He began to type. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel


End file.
